We propose to investigate the following aspects of cannabinoid chemistry and metabolism: 1. The formation of C-glucuronides of cannabinoids on catalysis with UDP-glucuronyl transferase, and in vivo. 2. Chemical synthesis of O- and C-glucuronides for direct comparison with metabolites. 3. Synthesis of dihydrocannabinol and identification of this cannabinoid as metabolite. Synthesis of 2",3",4",5" -tetranor-cannabinol-1"-oic acid and comparison with a delta 1THC metabolite. 4. Effects of cannabinoids on membranes (synthetic and natural). Special eemphasis will be put on the possible modifications of surface properties of membranes. 5. Conformation of cannabinoids. Comparison of the preferred conformation of the isolated cannabidiol (CBD) molecule with that in the crystal and when solvated. Syntheses of THC derivatives modified at C-1 and C-2 in order to relate the effects of conformational changes on psychotropic activity, which will be tested in monkeys. 6. Syntheses of CBD derivatives aimed at identification of structural requirements for anti-convulsive activity. 7. Syntheses of psychotropically active THC derivatives labelled with 3H and 125I for identification of possible THC receptors.